Benutzer Diskussion:Don Diego 42
Willkommen Hi, Jedipedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Blog:Obi-WanGT/Titel der Jedipedia. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Obi-WanGT (Diskussion) 21:19, 23. Jul. 2011 :Danke, aber nein danke. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mich hier einzubringen. Ich habe lediglich einen Kommentar zu dieser widerlichen und lächerlichen Schlammschlacht zwischen den beiden Jedipedias hinterlassen, und wenn es hier so läuft, wie es diese Diskussionen vermuten lassen, dann habe ich keine Lust, dabei mitzumachen. Zweifellos hat die Wikia-JP ein paar gescheite Autoren bitter nötig, aber die müsst ihr woanders suchen. Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg dabei. --Don Diego 21:26, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Willst du wirklich diese Gruppe von Kindern erziehen? Don Dimaggio 08:28, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Niemand hat die Absicht, jemanden zu erziehen. Das ist aber ein interessanter Punkt, den du da ansprichst. In einem anderen Star-Wars-Wiki, von dem manchmal gemunkelt wird, gibt es tatsächlich ein paar Admins oder erfahrene Benutzer, die „erzieherische Maßnahmen“ gegen andere Benutzer ergreifen wollen. Ich habe lediglich hier und da ein paar Hinweise als Hilfestellung gegeben, aber wenn du vom Erziehen anderer Benutzer sprichst, dann sieht das so aus, als wäre diese Praxis in jenem Wiki gang und gäbe. Davon abgesehen, habe ich Meinung schon an anderer Stelle zum Ausdruck gebracht. – Was die Systeme betrifft, so bezog ich mich lediglich auf das Benutzertreffen, das in der Tat neu ist. Dass ich sehr wohl weiß, dass es hier etablierte, wenn auch nicht mehr benutzte Systeme gibt, hätte dir eigentlich klar sein müssen. Ob diese Systeme funktionieren, sei dahingestellt. --Don Diego 09:03, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ... IS DAS EIN DEAL?? :Was für ein Problem hast du denn? Störe ich euch Kindsköpfe etwa dabei, die kümmerlichen Reste der JP zu eurer privaten Spielwiese zu machen und als Ersatz für ein soziales Netzwerk zu missbrauchen? Ein Interesse an einer zielgerichteten Arbeit und einer Verbesserung dieses Wikis ist bei euch ja nicht zu beobachten. Wenn es dir nicht passt, dass hier noch jemand etwas Sinnvolles tun will, dann bitte doch den letzten verbliebenen Admin, mich zu sperren. Wenn einem hier zu allem Überfluss auch noch der Mund verboten wird, dann lasse ich euch unreifen Kinder in eurem Elend allein, lehne mich entspannt zurück und beobachte mit einem sardonischen Lächeln, wie ihr die JP gegen die Wand fahrt. :@Obi-WanGT: Deine Sperraktionen gegen Benutzer der JP.net waren ja recht erfolgreich. Vielleicht gefällt es dir nun, auch alle Benutzer zu sperren, die konstruktive Kritik üben oder offensichtlich unerfahrene Benutzer auf deren Fehler hinweisen. Was aus der JP mit Benutzern wie Elias341 wird, kannst du dir hoffentlich vorstellen. Ich beglückwünsche dich zu deiner Community ... --Don Diego 19:00, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann bist du wohl doch schlussendlich zu diesem Schluss gekommen... Don Dimaggio 19:13, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich bin auf deiner Seite Don! --Heimat Eins 14:27, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Na, das ist ja beruhigend. Dann gibt es hier schon zwei Benutzer, die wissen, was sie tun. Deine Vorbehalte gegenüber der JP.net kann ich nachvollziehen, aber es muss sich erst noch zeigen, ob es sich lohnt, hier aktiv zu sein. --Don Diego 19:09, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Adminposten Hi Don, ich habe gesehen das dich Obi-WanGT als Admin haben will. Ich würde dir ratten anzunehmen, da sich Obi-WanGT förmlich zerreißt. Ein aktiver Admin für ein Wiki dieses Außmasses sollte nicht von einem Admin geführt werden. Die anderen Admins außer die inaktiven Premia und Obi-Wan K., sin zur Net übergelaufen. Deine jetztige Aktivität reicht doch vollkommend, um die Aufgaben eines Admins auszuführen. Gruß --[[Benutzer:StarWarsChecker|'StarWarsChecker']]@Dachau Wiki 09:47, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Erst einmal habe ich zu viele Verpflichtungen, um hier auch noch als Admin tätig sein zu können. Wenn ich eine Aufgabe übernehme, dann nehme ich sie auch ernst und setze mich voll ein. Dies setzt aber voraus, dass ich dazu auch fähig und willens bin. Hinzu kommt, dass ich noch nicht weiß, in welchem Maße ich mich hier engagieren will. Das hängt nicht zuletzt davon ab, wie sich die Dinge in der JP.de entwickeln. Im Übrigen ist offenbar schon ein neues Admin-Team zusammengestellt worden, wie auf der Administratoren-Seite zu lesen ist. Das ist zwar in mehrerlei Hinsicht recht seltsam, aber da hast du zumindest ein paar neue Admins. Davon abgesehen, kann man an der Gestaltung eines Wikis auch mitwirken, ohne diesen Posten zu bekleiden. --Don Diego 17:15, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) WICHTIG!! Hallo Don Diego,du hast das auf Obi-WanGT`s Disk falsch verstanden dieses zweite Profil wollten meine Eltern und sie kennen es!! Gruß ARC COLT 15:34, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Aaaaaach so. Jetzt kann ich mir denken, worum es dabei ging. Das sah aber so aus, als ob du die Sperrung deines alten Profils durch Erstellung eines neuen Profils umgehen wolltest. Mir ging es dabei aber in erster Linie einfach darum, dass das hier nicht einreißt. Wenn du sozusagen deine Spuren verwischen willst, dann ist das nachvollziehbar. Im Übrigen halte ich diese Angelegenheit für keine große Sache und ich denke, dass das jetzt erledigt ist. --Don Diego 17:02, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kontakt Hallo Don Diego, Wenn du Zeit und Lust hast, kannst du dich gerne Mal im Chat/Facebook herumtreiben, damit du immer mal auf den aktuellen Stand gesetzt wirst. Hoffe, dass Premia bald mal kommt, sodass das alles seine Wege gehen kann und ich vielleicht Administrator werde. Heimat Eins 18:15, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Chat Könntest du bitte mal in den Chat kommen? Ich würde einiges besprechen. Danke Obi-WanGT 10:25, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Danke Don! --'Obi-Wan'[[Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT|'GT']] 13:26, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Vielen lieben Dank. Ich bin ganz gerührt ... --Don Diego 17:25, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Admin-Rechte Hallo, ich habe dir jetzt ein Pro gegeben. Und auf einen guten Start auf der Jedipedia.de. Viele Grüße, Mar Tuuk 19:23, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Das habe ich gesehen. Nichtsdestoweniger frage ich mich, warum erklärte Mitarbeiter der JP.net hier ihre Stimme abgeben. Nach dem, was ihr bei der Wahl von Obi-WanGT abgezogen habt, müssten diese Stimmen ohnehin gestrichen werden, aber das will ich nicht entscheiden. Ich bin hier schon seit dem 23. Juli dieses Jahres aktiv. Mein Start liegt also schon ein paar Tage zurück. Und von Anfang an habe ich versucht, diese Schlammschlacht zwischen den beiden Versionen der JP zu bekämpfen. Es ist sehr schade, dass ihr versucht, sie wieder aufleben zu lassen. Und damit meine ich nicht unbedingt die Sache mit den angeblich kopierten Artikeln. Dazu will ich mich hier nicht äußern, denn das ist mir einfach zu albern. Ich weiß nur, dass ich meine bisher erstellten Artikel selbst verfasst habe, und soweit ich weiß, gibt es die meisten davon bei euch noch gar nicht. Und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich euch auch weiterhin in Ruhe lassen werde. Anfeindungen, wie du sie bei deiner Stimmabgabe gegen Heimat Eins verfasst hast, werde ich natürlich ebenso wenig dulden, wie ich sie im Falle unserer Benutzer dulde (s. beispielsweise hier). --Don Diego 19:45, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Okay das hört sich gut an. Mach weiter so! Mar Tuuk 19:48, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Keks ... Komm mal in den Chat Ele 15:11, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC)ne chat Ich komme nicht in denn chat.komme zwar rein doch da ist nix ich kann nicht schreiben garnix.Brauch hilfe. Anakin skywalker.92Anakin skywalker.92 15:37, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ich bin nicht so der Technik-Freak, aber versuche doch einmal, den Cache deines Browsers zu leeren, und unternimm dann einen neuen Versuch. Bei mir hat das neulich funktioniert. Manchmal dauert es aber auch eine Weile, bis da etwas erscheint. --Don Diego 15:40, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Da du ja scheinbar keine Probleme hast, komm doch mal kurz rein - hab ne halbe Stunde frei ;-) -Heimat Eins 11:21, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, aber da war ich schon wieder weg. Ich habe nur in der Mittagspause schnell ein paar Sachen erledigt. Vielleicht klappt es später. Und Probleme habe ich massenhaft (seufz) ;-) --Don Diego 12:53, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Gruß michse danken für wilkommenbrief! --(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Cody66 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 13:05, 5. Sep. 2011) :Bitteschön. Ich empfehle dir aber auch, dir die Seiten die darin verlinkt sind, einmal anzusehen, damit dir der Einstieg leichter fällt. Dein erster Artikel ist ja schon wieder gelöscht worden. Auf den einschlägigen Hilfe-Seiten steht auch, wie man das vermeiden kann. Wenn du Fragen hast, scheue dich nicht, andere Benutzer anzusprechen. Und denke bitte daran, deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten zu signieren: --~~~~. Dafür gibt es am oberen Rand des Editorfeldes auch eine Schaltfläche. Das ist die zehnte von links. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß hier. :@Heimat Eins: Danke, du hast mir die Mühe erspart, die Signatur selbst nachzutragen ;-). --Don Diego 11:15, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wichtig Guten Morgen Don, könntest du bitte in Skype kommen? Das ist sehr wichtig. Bitte füge zu deiner Kontaktliste italiano9078 hinzu. Danke, Obi-Wan[[Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT|'GT']] 10:25, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Danke Danke das ich in deine Liste gekommen bin =). Und ich hab den Artikel NOCH nicht geschrieben ich arbeite daran, ich sag dir dieser Artikel wird richtig gut. Du kannst mir ja übermorgen helfen, morgen geht nicht da hat mein Bruder Geburtstag. Viele Grüsse "Liz" LA-775 16:24, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Tja, die Aufnahme in diese Liste kannst du mit 17½ Order-66-Keksen vergleichen ;-) :Ich bin mir sicher, dass du einen lesenswerten oder sogar exzellenten Artikel abliefern wirst. Sollte ich dir trotz meiner sehr eingeschränkten Fähigkeiten irgendwie helfen können, so würde es mich sehr freuen. Irgendwie bin ich ja zu erreichen ... Don Diego 18:16, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Oh, hehehehe. Danke. "Liz" LA-775 15:26, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Glückwunsch Dann gibt es hier die wohlverdiente Retourkutsche. Herzlichen Glückwunsch :-) --Heimat Eins 23:44, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ich bedanke mich ebenfalls. Und bevor das hier in einen Missbrauch der Diskussionsseiten ausartet (*räusper*), wünsche ich gute Nacht und wilde Träume. --Don Diego 23:50, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur bestandenen Wahl, Don Diego! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! :-) Premia 00:37, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Alles Gute, und schön das du die Wahl gewonnen hast. So einen wie dich braucht JP ;). :::Grüsse "Liz" LA-775 12:00, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank für die Blumen. Ich werde mich bemühen. --Don Diego 21:12, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Shae Vizla Ich bin fast fertig mit dem Text ich muss nurnoch ein paar Fehler korigiern und so weiter mit Bildern und Quellen...und, und, und grüsse "Liz" LA-775 13:31, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Klasse. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Liz. Dein Engagement ist ja schon fast vorbildlich. (Und das ist sogar ernst gemeint.) --Don Diego 14:10, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Danke, nochmal Danke für deinen Tipp, Dodo. Ich hatte schon probleme damit, danke, danke, danke, danke.... "Liz" LA-775 15:19, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Keks Danke für den Keks, ich werde mir noch einen Artikel suchen und dir einen Keks schenken.Nochmal danke. "Liz" LA-775 09:21, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Dein verdienter Keks: :Hey, Liz hat die Vorlagen für sich entdeckt und jetzt wirft sie mit Keksen nur so um sich ;-) --Don Diego@Dodo|Blog 14:34, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich habe jeden der mir irgendwie geholfen hat oder nicht geholfen hat einen Keks geschenkt, aber du hast mir echt richtig geholfen, ausser beim Wäsche aufhängen :D.Naja das schaff ich auch allein. Also Tschüssy und Hallo wenn du in den Chat kommst. "Liz" LA-775 15:01, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Dieser ****** Chat!!! Hi Don warum geht der Chat ständig nicht mehr?? Gruß ARC-Klon Blitz 17:06, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ps:beeeeeeeeeiiiiiiillllllllll dich bitte mit der Antwort!!! :Der Chat zickt immer wieder herum. Dafür gibt es das hier: Jedipedia:IRC-Channel.--Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 20:37, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Für alle, die es interessiert Ich habe in der Woche vom 12. bis zum 18. September dieses Jahres in beruflicher Hinsicht leider sehr viel zu tun. Darum werde ich hier nicht sehr präsent sein. Ich will aber versuchen, abends einmal hier reinzuschauen. Wenn es also etwas Wichtiges gibt, dann kann man mir trotzdem eine Nachricht auf dieser Seite hinterlassen. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß bei der Arbeit in der JP, und macht bitte nicht all zu viel Unsinn (das gilt insbesondere für ... na, er wird schon wissen, dass er gemeint ist ;-)) Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 20:57, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ha-Ha ;) --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 10:13, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Der Artikel wurde gelöscht... da gibt man sich einmal Mühe....Man ich könnte...Ach ich gebe auf dei ganze Welt ist verrückt, nochmal danke für deine Hilfe, aber der Artikel wird sowieso gelöscht. Und komm bitte in den Chat wen du da bist..."Liz" LA-775 11:16, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt leider keine Zeit, um in den Chat zu kommen, aber ich habe den LA entfernt. Ich weiß, wie dieser Artikel entstanden ist, und das wissen auch viele andere. Wer deine Arbeit als Kopie bezeichnet, muss mir persönlich Rede und Antwort stehen. Das ist doch wohl die Höhe! Dieser Elias341 wird demnächst ohnehin wegen wiederholten Verstoßes gegen die Richtlinien gesperrt. Du brauchst dich nicht aufzuregen, denn du bist im Recht. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 11:30, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Puhhh...Danke, dann war die Mühe doch nicht umsonst, danke. Ja, Elias hat schon MEHRMALS gegen die Regeln verstossen und oft gegenüber mir, naja Obi speert eh jeden. "Liz" LA-775 11:33, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Das habe ich schon gemacht. Er hat zum x-ten Mal seine Diskussionsseite geleert. Ich hatte ihn gewarnt. Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen. Wenn sich einer die Sperre redlich verdient hat, dann ist er das. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 11:39, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Don Diego 42! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 14:00, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Artikel Ja, ich habe am Wochenende Zeit, also dann mal los...Du kannst es mir im Chat sagen.Wann kommst du denn überhaupt %%%...Freundliche Grüsse Liz-Imperium 10:35, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Entschuldigung... Ist schon okaj, ich war ja auch zu empfindlich, aber den Artikel schreib ich trotzdem nicht, weisst du ich kann die nicht leiden...Aber vielleicht kannst du mich ja überreden, aber nur VIELLEICHT...Obwohl.., Naja ich komme vielleicht heut Abend um 19:45... Freundliche und nachdenkliche Grüsse: Liz-Imperium 12:45, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Artikel Mist, jetzt hab ich schon wieder die Quellen vergessen!! (Lommiterz) Aber ehrlich gesagt hab ich gar keine, weil ich mir die bedeutung von lommiterz von lommit her abgeleitet habe. Ist das ok, oder muss in so nem fall auch ne quelle stehen? ich meine Lommiterz ergibt sich ja aus dem Kontext, wenn man weiß, was Lommit ist. Wenn du willst, mach ich mich mal auf die Suche nach ner offiziellen Quelle. Gruß AWingpilot 23:57, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, da müsstest du dich einmal auf die Suche machen. Was ich will, spielt dabei keine Trompete, denn an bestimmte Regeln müssen wir uns alle halten ... Die Ableitung mag logisch und nachvollziehbar sein, aber wir wollen hier keine Theorien aufstellen oder Vermutungen in Artikel schreiben. Dazu gibt es beispielsweise diese, diese und diese Seite. Aber ich will dir hier keine Richtlinien um die Ohren hauen. Es geht ganz einfach um Folgendes: Die Jedipedia ist eine Datenbank, in der Informationen über das Star-Wars-Universum zusammengetragen werden. Dazu ist es unerlässlich, dass alle Informationen mit offiziellen Quellen belegt werden. Man muss immer nachvollziehen können, woher diese Informationen stammen. Spekulationen sind hier fehl am Platz. Kurz gesagt, geht es ohne Quellen nicht. Und das gilt sowohl für die Artikel als auch für die hochgeladenen Bilder, die in Artikel eingefügt werden sollen. – Davon abgesehen, gibt es da ein paar hundert Artikel, die du ohne viel Mühe erstellen könntest, wenn du Lust dazu hast und das Editieren üben möchtest. Komm doch demnächst einmal in den Chat, dann können wir das besprechen, sofern von deiner Seite Interesse besteht. Da kann ich dir gleich noch ein paar Tipps geben, die dir die Arbeit erleichtern. Arbeit lässt sich bekanntlich nicht einsparen, aber man muss sich das Leben ja nicht schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon ist ;-) Gruß Don Diego@DoDo Blog 00:23, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bild Also,entschuldige die verspätung,das bild ist von.................. Google Cody66 17:41, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC)thumb :Ich weiß nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst, aber ich kann mich durchaus erinnern, wo ich ein Bild gefunden habe. Das nebenan stehende Bild ist eigentlich das hier: Datei:Neue Republik.png. Ich habe, wie man es auch auf der Seite nachlesen kann, lediglich die Farben geändert. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 17:47, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Gespräch Ich dachte vielleicht hast du ja mal wieder Lust ein kleines Gespräch mit mir zu führen, keine Angst ich will nur reden und werde nicht wieder wütend, wenn der Chat geht oder im IRC...das Problem ist nicht nur das sondern ich verpass dich immer, das regt so auf, wann bist du denn da%%% Ich habe nur Zeit von 14:00 Uhr bis 18:00 Uhr, ich hoffe ich verpass dich nicht wegen Hausaufgaben und so weiter...Wir haben ja noch Wochenende, ich freu mich schon und hoffe du hast Frei, die Kleinen sollen sich selbst was beibringen =D...Ja, ich hoffe du liest das durch und wünsche dir noch einen schönen..., welcher Tag ist heut....Achsoooo...Dienstag. Viele freundliche Grüsse Liz-Imperium 14:17, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ....Ich habe so viel zu erzählen... :Zurzeit komme ich leider nur selten vor 19:00 Uhr nach Hause ... am Wochenende müsste ich aber frei haben. Wenn ich da bin, lasse ich den IRC nebenbei laufen. Es würde mich jedenfalls riesig freuen, mich wieder einmal mit dir zu unterhalten. Bis es wieder einmal klappt, verbleibe ich mit freundlicher Hochachtung dein Don Diego@DoDo Blog 17:42, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Jo, aber um wie viel Uhr kommst du am Wochenende, ungefär% Und es freut mich das du die Gross- und Kleinschreibung einhälst, riesen grosse Grüsse Liz-Imperium 13:18, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich hoffe ganz stark, dass ich am Sonnabend bis 14:00 Uhr alles erledigt habe, was auf meiner Liste steht. Vor 10:00 Uhr ginge es eigentlich auch. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 16:09, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Zitathilfe für Übersetzer ;-) Hey Don Diego ;-) Dies mag eine sehr seltsame Anfrage sein - doch bin ich gerade heute auf Euer Wiki gestoßen, weil ich für eien Übersetzung recherchiere und aus diesem Grund viele, unzählige Filmzitate aus der englischen Sprache übertragen muss und natürlich die richtigen Übersetzungen aus den dementsprechenden Filmen finden möchte. Nun verlässt mich aber das Internet - oder meine Recherchekünste werden immer schwächer und der Chat mag nicht mit mir sprechen ;-) Vielleicht könntest Du mir ja mit dem folgenden Zitat weiterhelfen...? "You will be well trained my young apprentice. there'll be no match...." (Darth Maul...hoffe ich ;-)) Du würdest mir damit wirklich helfen - und ich würde mich freuen! Liebe Grüße, quotalicious Quotalicious 16:11, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Die Frage ist im IRC beantwortet worden ;-) --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 20:33, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Hier ist die Seite zum Chat. Dort werden deine Fragen beantwortet ;-) --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 12:29, 22. Sep. 2011 (UTC) cooler name (Mizi02) Antwort: Ähhh.... Ich dachte ich übernehme jetzt den Artikel Dani ...Eins nach dem anderen Dodo, ich weiss dir gefallen meine Artikel, aber wie schon gesagt: Eins nach dem anderen !!! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von "Liz" LA-775 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:56, 23. Sep. 2011 (UTC)) Hallo Don, ich wollte mal gerne erfahren warum denn der chat nicht mehr exestiert der war doch ganz praktisch oder ??? wie auch immer ich fänd es gut wenn es den chat wieder geben könnte !!! Mit freundlichen Grüßen Ahsoka Tano 13 11:05, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Erik der Chat wurde gestern von Obi Wan GT gelöscht und bald wieder hergestellt und wir hoffen er geht bald wieder besser, aber du kannst ja in den IRC-Channel kommen, wenn du willst..... Grüsse Liz-Imperium 11:20, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Links hinzufügen Hi, Don Diego. Danke für den Hinweis für meine Seite. Ich werde den "Richtlinien" nachkommen. Doch eine Sache verstehe ich nicht: Wenn ich einen Link hinzufügen will, markiere ich ein Wort, z.B.: Yoda, und gehe auf den Button "LINK HINZUFÜGEN". Dann kommt ein Textfeld, in das ich dann Yoda eingebe und unten auch wieder die Seite YODA. Doch das Wort ist immer noch nicht verinkt. Bitte schreib mir und hilf mir weiter. Danke im Voraus. Bail Organa BO 10:36, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Aus eigener Erfahrung würde ich dir erst einmal empfehlen, Artikel in der Code-Ansicht zu bearbeiten. Das geht meistens einfacher. Dort setzt du beispielsweise den Namen Yoda in doppelte eckige Klammern, um ihn zu verlinken. Das sieht dann so aus: Yoda. Das von dir beschriebene Vorgehen in der Grafik-Ansicht müsste aber eigentlich funktionieren. In das obere Feld schreibst du den Namen der Seite, zu der du verlinken willst, und in das untere kommt der Text, der an der Stelle im Artikel stehen soll. Dann klickst du auf OK. Du darfst nur nicht das Leerzeichen hinter dem Namen mit markieren. Wenn das so nicht klappen sollte, dann komme doch einmal kurz in den Chat. Da lässt sich das besser besprechen. Aber wie gesagt, ist die Code-Ansicht bzw. das MonoBook-Layout für die Bearbeitung eigentlich besser ... Don Diego@DoDo Blog 10:49, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wochenende Man merkt es schon es wird ein ganz laaaaaaaaaaaaaanges Wochenende und wenn ich selbst nichts zu tun habe, dachte ich mir: Ach ja, ich hol mir am besten den unterhaltsamsten Gesellen und wir besprechen den Artikel und vieles mehr...Und wer ist das, dreimal darfst du raten...Gennau, DU. Also wennst nichts zu tun hast ich wäre ab und zu mal da...Ganz, ganz, ganz freundliche Grüsse von Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 17:40, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) und Tiger :) :Zu tun hätte ich zwar schon etwas (Datei:Sleep.gif), aber für dich habe ich immer Zeit. Wenn ich online bin, lasse ich den Chat laufen. Bis dahin Datei:Wink.gif --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 19:31, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Danke.Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 11:29, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Probe Fan-Art es ist eine Fan-art ich weiß nur noch nicht wie ich daraus eine Fan Art mache (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Verderber (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:11, 14. Okt. 2011) :Kannst du das bitte so formulieren, dass man versteht, worum es geht und worauf du hinauswillst? Und denke bitte daran, deine Diskussionsbeiträge mit vier Tilden (~~~~) zu signieren. Danke. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 11:21, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Kekse :Vielen lieben Dank. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 14:25, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte, bitte. Den hast du dir aber echt verdient für die ganzen Artikel die du schreibst, da wird man doch sicher hungrig :) --- Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 12:40, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Hallo Don, ich komme noch nicht ganz zurecht mit den Codes. Ich weiß nicht wie man Bildern eine Quelle gibt. Danke im Vorraus. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Catalyst2012 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 01:37, 16. Okt. 2011) :Nun, dazu liest du am besten einmal diese Seite durch. Dort stehen eigentlich alle Informationen zum Hochladen von Bildern. Wenn du damit nicht zurechtkommen solltest, müsstest du deine Frage etwas präzisieren. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 08:11, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Geburtstag der JP Setz deine Partystimmung auf. Heut wird gefeiert. Gruß jessy Jessy 07:25, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bilder in Merciless Wieso hast du meine Bilder bei Merciless raus getan die waren noch nicht ganz fertig Verderber 11:24, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Das habe ich deswegen getan, weil ich die Bilder wegen fehlender Lizenz- und Quellenangaben gelöscht habe. Das kann aber rückgängig gemacht werden. Wenn du die Lizenz und die Quellen angeben willst, kann ich die Bilder auch wieder herstellen. Aber ich habe dir auf deiner Diskussionsseite schon erklärt, dass diese Angaben zwingend erforderlich sind. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 11:28, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ordern der Republik Hallo, danke nochmals für deine Freundlichkeit gestern im Chat. Ich wollte fragen ob man nicht Artikel über alle Ordern bis zur Order 66 erstellen kann. Auch wenn der Inhalt nicht bekannt ist, so muss es sie dennoch geben. Könnte ich das machen? --Jedi-Meister123 13:55, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo, Jedi-Meister123. Erst einmal möchte ich dich ganz herzlich in der Jedipedia willkommen heißen. Ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. – Grundsätzlich kannst du natürlich über jedes relevante Thema einen Artikel verfassen, sofern du offizielle Quellen angeben kannst, mit denen du die Informationen belegen kannst. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 15:48, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Probleme im Monobook-Skin Die Taskleiste zum Bearbeiten im Monobook-Skin (die hier) funktioniert nicht. Ich wusste nicht wem ich es sonst melden sollte, allerdings ist es sehr lästig, wenn man Signatur und so von Hand ergänzen muss. Jedi-Meister123 12:59, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Wird gelöst. :-) --Heimat Eins 16:10, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Meinst Du das zusätzlich hinzugefügte Menü oder die normale Taskleiste? Die Standard-Taskleiste wird mir angezeigt und die zusätzlichen Funktionen sind wegen besonderer Einstellungen meinerseits für mich nicht verfügbar. Tim (SVG) 16:25, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich hab oben den Bildlink (ein besseres hab ich nicht gefunden). Soweit ich weiß, war die Leiste auch schon da, als die Jedipedia noch auf einem eigenen Server war. Jedi-Meister123 16:50, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Es tut mir leid, Jedi-Meister, aber bei mir funktioniert die Signatur. Tritt das Problem nur hier und da auf oder ist es permanent? (Nebenbei bemerkt, hast du recht; die Leiste war auch schon früher da.) Notfalls kannst du die Signatur auch mit vier Tilden (~~~~) einfügen. Das ist nun auch keine sooooo große Tipparbeit, oder? --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 16:56, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich hab mal auf anderen Wikis geguckt, dort funktioniert es. Natürlich kann ich die Signatur anfügen, nur fänd ich es halt besser, wenn die Taskleite funktionieren würde, da das auch mit den Links im Wiki besser klappt. Tritt das Problem sonst nie auf? Jedi-Meister123 14:16, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab das Problem auf jeden Fall auch schon gehabt. Aktuell tritt es auch wieder auf. --Heimat Eins 15:48, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC)